


Cuts and Bruises

by When The Imposter Is Sus (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: Sus? (Among Us Universe) [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, The Skeld (Among Us), White uses they/them pronouns but identifies as a male, cyan needs more screen time, white is my baby boy and i will die for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/When%20The%20Imposter%20Is%20Sus
Summary: White gets cut on one of the wires and Cyan offers to take them to Medbay to get Band-aids
Relationships: Cyan/White (Among Us)
Series: Sus? (Among Us Universe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> apart of my story Sus? but can be read as a standalone fic

White opens the metal door to see the wires, they weren't sure why anyone would cut them, well expect for the imposter. 

Grabbing one of the wires, White cuts themselves on it, "Ow," They say, looking at the finger that bleeding a bit, a bit more than the average paper cut. 

Just then Cyan walks into Electrical, looking as suspicious as ever, "Hey White," 

White sighs, annoyed by the other astronauts antics, "Hi Cyan," 

Cyan walked over to White and pointed at their finger, "You're bleeding," He pointed out. 

White laughs, "Yeah, I noticed," 

"But, uhh, do you wanna go to Medbay? I think they have Band-aids there," Cyan says, in one of his moments where he doesn't act like the dumb "cool" guy. 

"Sure," White says, it'd be better than staying in the graveyard that is Electrical. 

Cyan smiles and grabs White's hand, "Then let's go!" 

Walking to Medbay, White notices somethings about Cyan that they never saw before. Like the light freckles that you couldn't see if you weren't looking close enough, and his two different colored eyes, one dark blue eye and one light blue eye. 

White jolts back into reality when Cyan waves his hand in front of White's face, "Hey, White, you were staring," 

White looks up at Cyan, "Oh, sorry. I must've spaced out," 

Cyan nods, "Well, we're at Medbay now. Let's go and get you a Band-aid for your cut," 

White looks down at their cut, it doesn't hurt as much as it did a couple minutes ago- now it just stings-, and it isn't bleeding as much. They want to tell Cyan that it isn't as bad now, and that they don't need to waste a Band-aid on it, but they didn't want him to feel bad, so they just followed him into Medbay. 

Once they arrive in Medbay they see Cyan holding two Band-aids, "Do you want the dinosaur one or the boring one?" 

White laughs a bit, "The boring one, please," 

"I called it the boring one for a reason, White," Cyan says jokingly. 

"Eh," White says taking the Band-aid and putting it on their finger, "What can you say, I'm kinda boring," 

Cyan laughs then points at the Body Scan, "Anyway, I have to scan, 'you mind if you watch me, so you can say that we're safe?" 

White nods, "Sure," 

After White watches Cyan scan, they gesture over to Electrical, "I have to go back to Electrical, didn't finish my task there," 

Cyan smiles and nods his head, "That's fine, I'll be in Shields if you need me," 

White walks away from Medbay and to Electrical. 

_Nothing could ruin this day_


End file.
